Forum:Anyone heard of this gun..?
I have been farming the armory for the past few days and i have found a few different Terrible Defender shotguns. Most of them had similar stats but 1 of them was very unique. One of them actually shoots like grenade type things that arch and then explode and its really weird. They all have the red text that says I can do this all day... But 1 of of them has "holy crap it shoots rockets" written under the red text in normal white text. Wondering if anyone has ever seen this. I am only on my first playthrough and level 42. It's a shotgun the with carnage attachment. It's like a grenade launcher...but not. It's really useless, kind of like farming the armory on Playthrough 1.-NOhara24 The holy crap it shoots rockets is literal. Instead of shooting 7 9 11 or 12 pellets as a shotgun does it shoots a rocket. Basically a grenade launcher and yes they do suck. Trust me the carnage attachment isnt all bad. I have a lvl60 bulldog with a carnage barrel and x2 incendiary and its absolutey badass its got a high rate of fire like 1.5 or something and with lilith skills that increse the rof its like 3.5 or something insane like that. 5 or 10 shots in a crowd and there all wiped out.Mr.friend009 01:17, July 23, 2010 (UTC) The Dahl_Jackal is the only grenade launching shotgun. IMO, Carnage rockets sux. -- MeMadeIt 04:03, July 23, 2010 (UTC) FYI - Its the carnage barrel, not an accessory. Also, Ive heard that carnage Hydras can be fairly nice due to high acc, though Ive never actually seen. LoZ4Ever 05:20, July 23, 2010 (UTC) The carnage barrel is pretty common. Through my trip of Playthru 1 (normal and zombie island) I've found over 30 shotguns with this. I'm suprised that you haven't found one before, or at least not noticed. Midiland95 23:08, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I have found several Hydars with the carnage barrel on them though i havent tried them to see how good they were.Veggienater 01:00, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I think Carnages are underappreciated. I rarely use them, but they are effective in some situations. I had an Atlas Fire Carnage that I used with great success while navigating through that skag area in Road's End. In fact, the only shotguns that have a worthwhile fire affect are carnages, IMO. Corrosive Carnages are great against Lancers if you're on foot, like in the Medal of Duty arenas. It's like having a rocket launcher that works in conjunction with shotgun mods and skills. I've found them to be the most fun to use when used with an Ogre Brick or a Lilith with maxed out High Velocity.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:28, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I have to agree with Jarrad on this one. Carnages can be pretty good. Even though I don't use them that much, I have a Level 61 Hydra with the carnage accessory that does 1200+ damage and ~85-ish accuracy. This is the only way that I'll even consider using a hydra. i could see how a soldier or brick could benifit from a carnage but as a soldier i prefer a Maliwan crux for the lance and even turrets. With a commando com and good accuracy they are the best in my opinion for that job.that is why i never bothered to try those hydras.Veggienater 03:58, July 26, 2010 (UTC) The problem with Shotgun-Rockets or Carnages... isn't the damage, its the accuracy. If you have a high enough ROF, then it works out fine by simply firing a ton of them out (like you would with a high ROF rocket launcher). But if the ROF is low, and the accuracy is high for even a shotgun (60-70) you've still got some pretty crappy accuracy at anything at Medium range or beyond... You're better off with a REAL rocket launcher for all do purposes minus the Ammo capacity and Weapon Prof... least that's my opinion. Hui Tian 05:19, July 26, 2010 (UTC)